1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a ratchet screwdriver 10 of the prior art comprises a handle 11 having a main body 12 which is provided at the front end with an axial hole 14. A shaft 17 is received in the axial hole 14 such that a gear 15 of the shaft 17 is actuated by two anti-reverse plates 20. A stop plate 19 is received in an insertion slot 18 of the main body 12. The two anti-reverse plates 20 are provided with a dial knob seat 22 having two elastic press plates 21. A housing 24 is provided with a position confining hole 23 and is fitted into the front end of the main body 12 such that a cut edge 25 of the housing 24 is retained by a projection 26 of the main body 12. The main body 12 is provided at the front end with a locking member 28 having a receiving hole 27 into which the shaft 17 is slidably fitted. Such a prior art ratchet screwdriver as described above is rather complicated in construction and can not be easily assembled.